


Freaky Voltron

by LogicallyLogan, SleepySock



Series: Freaky Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Freaky Friday but with Keith and Lance, But we love her, How Do I Tag, Keith/Lance (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Language, No established relationship, Out of Body Experiences, Pidge is a little shit, Switching bodies, just a few swear words, klance, like really mild, mentions of gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallyLogan/pseuds/LogicallyLogan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySock/pseuds/SleepySock
Summary: Keith and Lance wake up having switched bodies. It's a total Freaky Friday situation. Keith just wants back in his own body. Lance just really has to pee.





	Freaky Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, but far from my first fic written. I hope you enjoy!

Keith and Lance wake up to find they have swapped bodies. Total Freaky Friday situation. Keith is working endlessly to get them switched back. Lance just really has to pee.   
\-----  
"Wait a second," Pidge said, adjusting her glasses, "you guys aren't joking? All of this is true?" 

"Would my body be doing a 'pee pee dance' if it wasn't?" Keith asked. Except it wasn't exactly Keith. 

"You and Lance have actually switched bodies?" Pidge started looking between the two of them, a little too close for comfort; as it usually happened when Pidge was fascinated by a discovery. Hunk was still in the same place he had been since they told them about the switch ten minutes ago. Which was on the floor, laughing his ass off. 

"Pidge, just tell us how this happened." 

"Wow, not with that attitude" Pidge said, pushing her glasses up and crossing her arms. 

"I'm sorry. Please help us." Keith said, managing a small smile. Smiling using someone else's face was not something he would get used to. 

"That's more like it." Pidge poked his nose, something she often did to Lance. Keith frowned at her. 

"Heyyy!" Lance whined. "Those are my nose boops." 

"I-I'm sorry, Keith." Pidge laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm not used to the whole 'body switch sitch.'" 

"No, it's fine." Keith chuckled. "Oh, stop pouting, Lance. And stop dancing!" 

"Well, those are my nose boops. And if SOMEONE would let me pee, then I wouldn't be dancing!" Pidge walked over to Lance and booped his nose. "Thank you! That's one problem solved." 

"You are NOT using the bathroom in my body." Keith said, glaring at his own face. Another strange sensation. 

"Why not?! It's not my fault you have the bladder of a squirrel!" Lance shot back. 

"It's not a bladder problem. It's just a matter of you being poorly hydrated." Keith said, taking a drink from his second bottle of water in 10 minutes. "Maybe if you drank more of this, you would have a normal bathroom schedule." 

"Maybe if you would let me take a piss, I wouldn't be dancing!" 

"Yeah, you've said that already. The answer is still no." Keith looked back at Pidge, "So, do you know what happened?" 

"Hmm..." Pidge scratched her head, "did you by any chance have a fortune cookie last night?" 

"Huh?" Keith, Lance, and Hunk all looked at her, confused. 

"Um, it's a... movie reference. Never mind!" She turned around and started walking to her equipment, "I'll have to run some tests." 

"So, what you're saying," Lance said, walking after her, "is that I'm going to be in this body for a while." 

"Probably." 

"Which means I should go pee." 

"No!" Keith practically growled at Lance. 

"Come on, Keithers!" Lance said, Keith rolled his eyes at the nickname. "You know, it's not good for the body to hold it in this long. And it's your kidneys that have to deal with it." 

"He's got a point." Hunk said, finally composing himself enough to stand up. 

"Still no."

"Look, Keith," Lance said, putting his hand on Keith's shoulder; which was technically his own, "if you're worried about me seeing your... you know," he smirked and winked, causing Keith to groan, "you can stop worrying. That was the first thing on my mind when I realized we had switched. And I must say... not bad. Not bad at all." He smiled suggestively at Keith. Hunk fell into another bought of uncontrollable laughter. 

Keith elbowed him away, making him fall. "Stop talking about my di-" 

"Did you guys share any food or drinks in the last 24 hours?" Pidge interrupted. 

"Of course not," Keith said, making a disgusted face. 

"Um... about that," Lance said, trying to smile as innocently as possible. 

"What?" Pidge and Keith both growled at him. 

"Hey, you're the one always telling me to drink more water!" Lance told Keith. "So I drank some from your canteen yesterday during training." 

"That is. I don't even have words." Keith said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"You're just embarrassed that you indirectly kissed me," Lance said, making kissy faces at Keith. 

Keith put out his arm to catch Lance's face. "Don't."

"Well. At least now we know the problem." Pidge said, trying not to laugh. Lance and Keith raised their eyebrows. "The problem is, you're an idiot." She poked Lance on Keith's nose. "Yeah, maybe I won't do that while you're not in your own body. But, anyways," she pulled a vial out of a drawer on the desk, "I put some of this into Keith's canteen." 

"You what?!" all three boys exclaimed. 

"I had good reason!" Pidge said, defending herself. "I was running a little experiment. This is meant to boost your strength, stamina, and skill. Completely naturally. I was making it to give us an edge in any battles." 

"So," Hunk said, looking concerned, "it's basically steroids?" 

"Not at all," Pidge told him. "Well, it has the same benefits, but none of the side effects. Its completely legit. Nothing even slightly dangerous. If there was, I wouldn't have put it in your canteen," she promised Keith. He seemed doubtful. 

"Then explain the body switching." Keith said. He was getting a little annoyed. "Lance smells like avacado and oatmeal, and I would like to get away from that smell as soon as possible." 

Lance gasped, looking offended. "Its not like you smell any better, mister trains 500 hours a day! You smell like," he paused to sniff Keith's underarm, "actually you smell kinda nice." 

"Really?" Hunk asked, leaning in to smell for himself. "Oh, he does!" 

"Right? Kind of metallic, but not in that bad way. Also like," he took another sniff, "dude, what kind of body wash do you use?" 

"What deoderant is that?" Hunk chimed in. 

"Stop smelling me!" Keith yelled, embarrassed. "So, Pidge, you were saying." 

"Right. Well, the thing is; in order for it to work, the solution has to include some DNA from the intended participant. So, the solution in your water included a strand of hair I pulled off or your pillow." 

"Woah, Pidge, so many boundaries broken" Lance said, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"It was for science, okay. It's not my fault you drank out of his canteen!" 

"Still," Hunk said, "I'm uncomfortable. You haven't stolen any of MY DNA have you?" 

"Of course not. I only needed Keith's for this experiment." 

"I feel so honored." Keith said, sarcastically. "Now that we know the problem, what's the solution." 

"Well... heres the thing," Pidge said nervously, "there isn't an actual 'cure', per se." 

"What?!" Lance and Keith yelled.

"You mean we're stuck like this?" 

"Smelling like avocado?!" 

"I still have to pee!" 

"Calm down!" Pidge said, holding up her hands. "I meant there was no physical cure. Theres no drink or anything to change you back. But there is something you guys could do." 

"I'll do anything." Keith said.

"I just want to pee!" 

"Well, I'm glad you're both desperate," she said, "because the solution is a kiss." 

Both boys stared at her, mouths gaping. Hunk fell to the floor again, attempting to say something about the other boys having to kiss. 

"I'm assuming you heard me." 

"I am NOT kissing him!" Keith said.

"Ouch!" Lance responded, putting a hand to his chest dramatically, "I'm hurt. I would totally kiss you." 

"I'm sorry, Keith. If you want your body back, you're going to have to kiss him." Pidge said, matter-of-factly. 

"Theres seriously nothing else I can do?" Keith groaned. "Fine. Let's get this over with." He turned towards Lance, who was already leaning forward, eyes closed. "You're a little too okay with this, Lance." 

Keith shook his head and leaned towards Lance.

"Just think of it like this," Hunk said, interrupting them, "you're basically just kissing yourself!" He continued to roll on the floor in laughter. 

Keith sighed, shaking his head again and looking back towards Lance. He closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself. Before he could, Lance had grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. 

When they broke apart, nothing had changed. Except for the fact that Pidge was now laughing. Lance and Keith looked back and forth between each other and Pidge. 

"I was just messing with you guys!" Pidge said between laughs. "I just wanted to see if you would do it!" 

"Dude!" Lance yelled. 

"Not cool," Keith added, trying to ignore the fact that he kind of enjoyed the kiss. 

"Oh don't lie," Lance laughed at him, nudging him in the stomach, "you enjoyed that." Keith turned bright red, which was obvious against Lance's brown jacket. 

"Look, all you guys have to do," Pidge said, pouring the vial into two cups, "is drink this." 

"That's all?" Keith asked.

"Well," she said, walking up and pulling a bit of hair from each of their heads, "after I add this of course." She put the hairs into each cup and handed them to the boys. "Drink up." 

Keith and Lance drank the solutions, not quite sure what would happen. As soon as the drinks passed their lips, it was as if their souls left their bodies. They both looked down on the bodies they had spent the morning occupying before looking at each other. 

"This is weird" Lance said.

"Too weird" Keith agreed. Out of all the weird things they had experienced since becoming Paladins, this was by far the weirdest. 

Before they could say anything else, they were pulled back into their own bodies. 

They both sighed in relief as they looked down at themselves, making sure they were in fact in the right bodies. 

"Thank you, Pidge" Lance said, wrapping Pidge in a tight hug.

"You're welcome, weirdo" she said, booping him on the nose. 

"Seriously, thank you." Keith said. "But maybe next time," he added, "ask before you perform weird experiments on us?" 

"I make no promises" Pidge laughed. 

Lance's stomach growled audibly. "Keith, did you not eat this morning?" 

"I was a little preoccupied with the whole body switching thing." Keith told him. 

"Dude. NEVER. Skip. A meal." 

"Right. I'm going to the bathroom." 

Keith walked out of the room, followed closely by Lance who was still scolding him for not feeding his body. Shiro passed them on their way out. 

"What did I miss?" Shiro questioned, motioning towards Keith and Lance. 

"Keith and Lance kissed!" Hunk replied. 

"Well, it's about time." Shiro said, sitting in his usual spot. 

Lance chased Keith all the way to the bathroom. 

"This is where you stop" Keith said, putting his hand on the bathroom door. 

"Okay, fine" Lance said, holding up his hands defensively. "Just know," he walked up behind Keith and wrapped his arms around him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "If you ever want to be in my body again, you know where to find me." 

Keith didn't respond, and instead stomped on Lance's foot, making him let go. He walked into the bathroom without saying another word. 

~fin~


End file.
